Level One Chair Trap
by Crymson Pahoyhoy
Summary: Vexen is a violent sleeper and Marluxia just can't seem to pull it together! THis story is a part of our Family Tree Univers. You have been warned!


**Level One Chair Trap**

(Rat's Disclaimed again!)

Life was perfect.

That's what Marluxia thought as he opened up his newspaper to the gardening section. He was curled up in his favorite spot at the end of the couch while Vexen took a quick cat nap in his recliner. To see Vanille curled up like she was in his lap and just as asleep as her Papa brought a smile to the pink haired man's face. The decision to move in with Vexen, Quistis and Vaan has been an easy one for Marluxia to make, and much to his relief, his girls had handled it so much better than he ever thought possible. In fact, the blended in so well with Vaan and Quistis that it was like they had always been part of their lives. The older children adored the young girls as well, accepting them as their younger sisters in a heartbeat.

"Vaan, you missed your power up," Lightning said, a single finger pointing towards the television screen.

"Ack!" Vaan exclaimed with a slight laugh, not moving from his position of lying on his stomach in the middle of the living room floor. According to him, it was the only way to properly play video games. "You're supposed to point it out before I pass it, Light!"

Marluxia just chuckled at the exchange and he could swear that he saw a smirk appear on his oldest daughter's face. Seems as if someone was taking lessons in being indignant from her godmother… Just as he was about to start reading again, a loud crash from next to him startled him and caused him to jump up.

A sharp cry was heard as Vanille was suddenly woken up, Vexen as well when the recliner tipped backwards and fell to the ground, taking the two of them with it. Because she had been woken up so fast, Vanille broke into a loud cry, large tears falling down her flushed face.

"Are you two alright?" Marluxia questioned, rushing over to them, Vaan only steps behind him.

"Shh," Vexen whispered, cradling the small girl to his chest trying to calm her down. "Yeah, I am fine. I guess I must have leaned back too hard or something while I was asleep."

At the words, Marluxia couldn't help but chuckle a little as he went over to try and help tip the chair back upright. "Vaan, give me a hand here."

"Sure thing, PaMa," the blond teen said as they both took a hold of the chair and attempting to lift it back up while Vexen still tried to comfort Vanille. Instantly, they both noticed the position of the chair. "Uh, Dad, I wouldn't try and sit up if I were you, you're right under the end table. Just let us get you up."

Vexen looked up, previously being too preoccupied with trying to get the toddler to stop crying. "I see. Shh, Vanille, we're okay." He was having no luck calming her down, probably because he was still a bit shaken himself. The fall has startled the daylights out of him too and the only reason why he was being relatively calm about all of this was for the sake of the pink haired girl in his lap.

"Vexen," there was even more laughter in Marluxia's voice now, causing piercing green eyes to roll before focusing on the pink haired man. "I hate to break it to you, but I think that the chair is stuck." By now the pink haired man was in full blown laughter not even trying to hide his amusement anymore. After attempting to move the chair several times and it not budging even an inch, Marluxia thought that was a good assumption, which he found absolutely hilarious.

"What do you mean?" the blond man asked, trying to shift the chair and low and behold, it didn't move. The only thing that it did was cause a sharp pain in the back of his head, something that caused him to inwardly groan. Just great, now not only was the recliner wedged firmly on an angle between the legs of the end table, but when he landed, some of his long blond hair had gotten stuck underneath the chair, effectively pinning him in the chair. Just perfect.

Marluxia noticed this too and it was the final straw as he began to laugh uncontrollably. Vanille continued to cry, nothing Vexen could do or say was able to get her settled, and the fact that Marluxia was standing there laughing was not helping his mood. Unfortunately, the pink haired man was unable to take his daughter due to the hysterics he was in from his lover's misfortune.

"Here," Vaan said, trying to hide his own amusement, "I'll take her." Reaching down, he took the crying child from his father, a small snicker escaping him when he finally saw why his dad hadn't just rolled out of the chair. "It's okay, Nilly. Vaan has you."

Marluxia attempted to stop laughing several times, fanning himself in an attempt to, but each time he saw Vexen struggling to even move his head the slightest amount but failing, it sent more waves of laughter through the pink haired man.

"Is everyone alright?" Quistis said, bursting into the room with a sleepy looking Serah in her arms. The child had been laying on her bed with her while she studied like she had been doing lately when a huge bang, followed by Vanille's cries had reached her room. Afraid that something had happened to her family, the blonde teen gathered the almost four year old girl into her arms and ran down to the living room where she knew everyone else had been.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Obviously the sound they had heard had been the upturned recliner that was on the floor now. What she hadn't been expecting was to see her father still seated in it, struggling to get up with a cold scowl and Marluxia doubled over his heavy laughter. "Dare I ask what I missed?" she asked, coming to stand next to her younger brother.

Vaan just smirked as Vanille finally stopped crying; now only sniffling heavy and rubbing her eyes with pudgy fists while yawning. "Dad was asleep in his chair and it fell backwards and Vanille was in his lap."

"Are they both okay?" worried Quistis, looking at the young girl.

The blond teen nodded. "Yeah, it just surprised them. But what's so funny is that Dad's stuck. The chair is wedged between the end tables legs and his hair is caught between the chair and floor. So until PaMa decides to stop laughing and really help him, he's not moving far."

Quistis could barely contain her laughter at the situation, but the scowl that was on her father's face froze her like icicles and helped her keep her composure. At that moment, Lightning walked over to stand in front of her father, her fists on her hips and a disgruntled frown on her lips.

"Daddy, you've got to stop laughing and help Papa up! He could be hurt!" the young girl scowled.

Pausing only a moment in his laughter to hear what his daughter had to say, the words only sent the pink haired man into even more laughter, one hand reaching up to wipe a few stray tears away.

Hearing the frustrated growl from their father still on the floor, both Vaan and Quistis had the same thought running through their heads.

"Come on, Light," Vaan said, holding his hand out to the young girl.

"Why don't you help us put Serah and Vanille in their beds and then Vaan will tell you a story," Quistis added, shifting the now sleeping girl in her arms a little.

Lightning looked back and forth between her father, her papa and her big brother Vaan. "Okay, Quisty, but the stories got to be about Sky Pirates. And you'll make sure Papa's not hurt, okay?" she asked, pale eyes darting between the two older blondes.

"Course," Vaan smiled, taking her hand.

Quistis watched as her brother led the young girl down the hall. She waited until they were out of hearing range before she turned to her father and his still laughing lover. "Good night you two and good luck. Just remember that there are small children in the house and just down the hall, so try and keep it down," she grinned, earning a glare and a growl from Vexen while Marluxia just burst into more laughter.

* * *

><p>Ok, so this was actually based off of a true event, because I (Pahoyhoy) am a crazy violent sleeper. And My chair did get stuck under the end table, buyt I have short hair so that bit was just some more humor to add to the situation :)<p>

If you like this story please check out some of our other stories from our Family Tree Universe in our archives :) And as always, if you would like to see where the pairings and family lines came from please go view our deviant art page, http :/ crymsonpahoyhoy . deviantart . com /, minus all of the spaces ;) The deviations are called FF KH Family Tree.

We love you, please review.


End file.
